JemTV
by HikaruAmethyst
Summary: Jem and the Holograms put on a benefit to save VTV. This was my first fanfic-written ten years ago.


One sunny Tuesday afternoon, Jerrica Benton was doing her routine paperwork for Starlight Music when the telephone rang.

"Starlight Music, Jerrica Benton speaking," Jerrica said into the receiver.

"Hello, Jerrica, this is Lin-Z Pierce," said the host of VTV.

"Oh, Hi, Lin-Z, what can I do for you?" asked Jerrica.

"I need to meet with Jem and the Holograms. It's urgent and the future of VTV could be at stake."

"The future of VTV?" Jerrica repeated, astonished.

"Yes," said Lin-Z. "Pizzazz has sunk to a new low. She felt that VTV showed too much Jem and not enough Misfits and has convinced her father to buy the station!"

Jerrica sighed. "Pizzazz will do anything to get Jem out of the picture, won't she? How can Jem help?"

"Well, I figured that Jem could make a new music video. That would boost up the ratings and we would have no reason to sell."

"So you're saying that making VTV hot and new just might save the station?"

"Well I remember what Jem and the Holograms did for KMEL."

"Ah yes, how could I forget? Perhaps we could do the same for VTV. I'll tell Jem and she and the Holograms will be at the studio in an hour.

"Ok, Jerrica," Lin-Z said happily, "thank you so much!"

"Anything to help a friend," Said Jerrica, "goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Meanwhile, at Misfits Music, Pizzazz was furious! "I can't believe that pink-haired witch!" she screamed, throwing the latest issue of MusicBizz across the room. "She always manages to upstage the Misfits even after we were nice and agreed to call a truce."

"We didn't agree to anything, Pizzazz," Roxy scoffed, "the truce was your idea. I knew that powder puff and her sing-alongs would walk all over us if we gave em enough room."

"Yeah," Jetta added, "if you ask me, ever since Riot showed up, our fearless leader's gone soft."

"Nobody asked you, Brit," Roxy snapped, "so put a sock in it!"

"Shut up, you lowlife," Jetta snapped back.

"Actually," Stormer cut in, "I thought the truce was a good idea. We should concentrate more on our music…"

The other three Misfits just glared.

"I have not gone soft!" Pizzazz snapped in response to Jetta's remark. "In fact, I came up with a plan to make Jem disappear from the music scene once and for all."

"Last time you said that…" Roxy began.

"Nevermind last time, this time, is different from any other time because I managed to pull some strings and Daddy will be negociating to buy the one company that is responsible for most of Jem's success."

"You mean…" Stormer started.

"Yes. Once Daddy owns VTV, I will be in control and then we'll just see if Jem and the Jerks ever get any publicity through that station again."

"Jerrica told me all about you losing VTV, so we came as soon as we could," Jem sai, later that day.

"The nerve of those Misfits," Kimber fumed, "I had a hunch they wouldn't stick to their truce."

"Now, Kimber, we need to be thinking of a way to save VTV." Jem reminded her sister.

"We're going to need more than a new video," Shana said.

"Yeah, we'll need a whole new look, new music and we should have other as well," Aja added.

"Like the Jem Jam!" Kimber volunteered.

"Exactly!" said Jem.

"The Jem Jam was that big concert you put on shortly before I joined up, right?"

"Yeah, and The Misfits tried to crash it with some sort of UFO machine, but they ended up crashing themselves," Kimber giggled.

Everybody had a good laugh about the Misfits' failed attempts at trying to make the Holograms look bad.

"Ok," Jem said, trying to get back on track, "so which bands should we invite?"

"Definitely New Kids on the Block!" Kimber exclaimed, "they're outrageous!"

"I think we should get The Bangels," Aja chimed in.

"We should invite participants from the Jem Jam, though," Shana volunteered.

"This should be bigger than The Jem Jam," Lin-Z suggested. "We gotta make the people want more,."

"Lin-Z's right," Jem agreed, "Any other ideas?

"We could show Starbright on VTV. It's never been seen on TV yet," Kimber suggested.

"Those are all good ideas," said Lin-Z as she jotted them down on a notepad. "and I just thought of one myself. How about if we change VTV's format?"

"How do you mean," asked Jem.

"Well, I just mean change the call latters. Jem, you and your group have kept the ratings up with your music videos and interviews. I'd like to name the TV station after you. We'll call it JemTV."

"Lin-Z, I'm touched," Jem said, genuinely flattered.

"I think it has a nice ring to it," Kimber announced.

"And we could do an opening just like with KJEM," Aja suggested.

"This'll be outrageous!" Kimber exclaimed.

That night, the Holograms discussed what each member could do to help with the big show.

"I can make all new costumes," Shana offered.

"And I can write some new songs," Kimber chimed in.

"And we have several phone calls to make," said Jerrica.

"Hey, Kimber," Aja asked, "didn't you go to school with Johnny Knight?"

"Yeah, haven't talked to him in ages, though," Kimber answered.

"Maybe now's the time to give him a call," Raya suggested.

"Hey, you're right," Kimber replied.

With that, she picked up the phone and dialed the number for Johnathan Knight of the New Kids on the Block.

Johnathan Knight sat with the other New Kids in their condo. They were trying to figure out ways to help their band be a successful one.

"I think we need a new album," said Jordan Knight.

"With new songs," said Dannie Wood

"I don't know what you think," said Donnie Walburg, "but I think we beed to pull some kind of publicity stunt. See, what we do is we go to a hotel…one that everybody who's anybody would go to, and we take some gasoline and—"

"Would you shut up?" Joe McEntire snapped, throwing a book in Donnie's direction.

"Ow! I was only kidding!" Donnie said, rubbing his head.

"Well, you can joke around later," said Jordan, "we need to get serious."

Just then, the phone rang.

Donnie sprang up to answer it. "New Kids Headquarters," he said into the receiver. "Johnny? Yeah, he's right here. May I ask who's calling? Kimber Benton? Just a sec. Johnithan, it's Kimber!"

Johnithan grabbed the phone. "Kimber! What's up! How's it going? What can I do for you?"

"Well," Kimber began, "the Holograms and I are putting together a show to help save VTV."

"Save VTV?" Johnithan asked.

"Yeah, Pizzazz is trying to gain ownership so that she can have more control of what happens to our group," Kimber explained. "VTV has added so much to our success and since The Misfits were banned from the station, well, you can imagine that they're not doing too well."

"I see," said Johnithan. "And if you put on this show, then the ratings will skyrocket, thereby changing the owners' minds about selling."

"Exactly!" Kimber said, a little excited.

"The guys and I are huge fans of yours and I am sure they'll be happy to help you out!"

"Oh outrageous!" Kimber squealed.

"I'll talk to you soon, I hope," Johnithan said.

"Oh definitely," Kimber answered.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"So what do you think, guys?" Johnithan asked.

"I think you have the hots for her," Donnie joked.

"Shut up, stupid, I mean about helping out the Holograms. It would be a great way to help our own career as well."

"My little brother's right," Jordan said, "let's do it!"

"Unbelievable!" Pizzazz was staring at the latest headline 'Jem and the Holograms To Put On Benefit Show For VTV' "It's amazing what that witch will do for alittle publicity!"

"The nerve!" Roxy grumbled, as she took a look at the article, "all those bands and they didn't even invite the Misfits!"

"I think we should show 'em what good taste is all about," Jetta said.

"And I know just how we'll do it, too," said Pizzazz. "We'll just have to show up at that concert anyways! Invited or not!"

Johnithan was waiting for Kimber in the park. They had agreed to meet and catch up before the big show.

"Oh, Johnny!" said a voice behind him. Only it definitely wasn't Kimber.

Johnithan turned around to see Roxy standing behind him.

"How 'bout ditching that little child and hooking up with a real woman?" Roxy grabbed Johnithan and kissed him full on the lips.

"Get away from me," Johnithan said, annoyed, "Kimber is twice the woman you'll ever be, Roxanne, so leave me alone!"

"Who needs you anyway!" Roxy screamed and walked away.

"Struck out again, eh, Roxy?" Jetta scoffed as they headed back to the car.

"Ah, shuddup, Brit! He's upset that I dumped him."

"But I thought…"

"Shut up, Stormer!" Roxy sneared.

"So you couldn't even get through to the twirp, big deal," said Pizzazz, "we're gonna be at that concert. I've got a plan for Little Miss Kimber. If she can't make it, then the Holograms can't play so we'll just have to take their place!"

Everything went like clockwork for the big show. They had hired all the Jem Jam participants as well The Stingers, The Bangles and The New Kids on the Block. There would also be a showing of Starbright before Jem and the Holograms appeared.

On the day of the show, everybody was excited. Shana had even designed new outfits for the Holograms with the help of her new assistant Rougein. "I just love designing new outfits for your band, Shana!" Rougein had said excitedly.

Kimber had even written some new songs with the help of Johnithan.

"Now we have to meet Lin-Z at the studio in an hour," Jerrica said on the day of the concert. "Are you sure you'll be on time, Kimber?"

"Of course," said Kimber, "Johnny and I are going to go in his car."

Jerrica and the other three Holograms climbed into the Rockin' Roadster. "Showtime, Synergy!" Jerrica said, excitedly as she touched her earring. Then a pink light flashed over her and she became Jem.

A few minutes later, Johnithan arrived to pick Kimber up.

But on their way, Johnithan was having trouble stearing the car.

"Johnny! This isn't the way to the studio!"

"I can't go in the right direction, I can't even control the car!"

"Oh no!" Kimber groaned, remembering the stunt the Misfits pulled another time.

Meanwhile, in Techrat's labritory, Pizzazz was playing with a remote control that was connected to a divice that was planted in Johnithan's car.

"It was a great idea to pull this off again. By the time they gain control of the car again, we'll already be performing in their place!" Pizzazz laughed.

"Yeah," Roxy said, "then the Misfits will be in control of VTV."

"Hey, Techrat," Pizzazz asked, pointing to a red button, "what does this button right here do?"

"NO!" Techrat tried to get the remote control away from the dangerous hands of Pizzazz. "Don't touch…" but too late. Pizzazz had pressed it, causing the device in the car to deactivate.

"Nice work, Pizzazz!" Roxy scoffed.

Johnithan and Kimber had made it just in time.

"It was the weirdest thing!" Kimber said, "One minute, Johnny couldn't control the car, and then the next it was fine. I bet you the Misfits were behind it.

"And I'll bet you that their own stupidity and clumsiness caused another one of their gadgets to malfunction," Aja laughed.

All the bands' performances were spectacular and the studio audience applauded loudly after Jem's movie.

Then it was time for The Holograms to perform.

"I'd like to give a special thanks to Lin-Z Pierce and all the time she has devoted to The Holograms," Jem said into the mic. "Without her, we might not have been quite as succesful. I would also like to give thanks to Vivian Montgommery, Anthony Julian and Giselle Dvorak as well as all your fans out there…"

"Boooooo!" came a voice.

"Who cares!" The Misfits walked onstage. "We're who they really wanna see," said Pizzazz.

"Pizzazz this is one show you're not going to sabbatage!" Jem said.

"Would someone please escort these 'ladies' out of this studio?" Lin-Z demanded, "Pizzazz, your father spoke with us and it looks like we don't have to sell VTV."

"But…that's not fair…" Pizzazz stammered, as a few security officers 'helped' her and her group outside.

After the Misfits were kicked out, Jem and the Holograms performed All's Right With The World.

The End


End file.
